Esfuerzo
by Akasuna Aono
Summary: One Shot - La observo de lejos había crecido un poco después de todo iba en segundo curso mientras que él ya había dejado Seigaku atrás, la observo golpear la pelota y no logro evitar correr a donde ella se encontraba al caerse tratando de alcanzar ese tiro cortesía de su contrincante...


**N/A**

**Espero les guste este pequeño one shot de una de mis parejas favoritas bueno en realidad cualquiera es mi favorita.**

* * *

**Disclaimer: **

Prince Of Tennis no me pertenece porque si me perteneciera Yukimura no estaría enfermo de nada.

* * *

**Esfuerzo**

Se encontraba caminando por los pasillos de su antigua escuela hace mucho que no la visitaba pero se encontraba en esta porque quería ver como les iba a los nuevos capitanes y que tan bien iban los novatos entonces bajo las escaleras con dirección a las canchas de tenis y los descubrio peloteando y a algunos alumnos corriendo alrededor supuso que el nuevo capitán era igual de estricto como Tezuka y sonrió, camino con dirección a ellos cuando unos gritos llamaron su atención miro a las canchas donde el equipo de tenis femenil se encontraba entrenando y no logro evitar observar a una chica de largas trenzas una sonrisa se instalo en sus labios al darse cuenta de que era la nieta de la entrenadorora Riuzaky, sin darse cuenta se encontraba caminando hacía donde ellas estaban, no supo porque y tampo le intereso mucho solo quería ver que tan bien jugaba la pequeña Sakuno.

Detuvo sus pasos al ver correr con dirección a la izquierda para tratar de alcanzar esa pelota y sonrió porque vaya que la niña se había esforzado en aprender nuevas técnicas y a encontrar su estilo, incluso él la admiraba por el esfuerzo que hizo cuando su abuelo dijo que la entrenaria después de tanto rogarselo, en ocasiones cuando iban a su casa por una reunión con los titulares a petición de la entrenadora él la observaba en el patio donde había una red de tenis y notaba todo el esfuerzo que estaba poniendo porque se encontraba sin casi aire y no solo eso tenía algunas vendas y moretones en su pequeño cuerpo inperceptiblemente sonreía siempre porque le daba ternura como se esforzaba por alcanzar a Echizen a pesar de que este no estaba en Japón y no sabían nada de su paradero.

Volvio a la realidad cuando escucho un grito entonces la vio en el piso llevandose la mano a su tobillo derecho miro a la capitana del equipo preparandose para hacer un smash era imposible que se atreviera a lanzar esa pelota pero lo hizo porque la impacto en el estomágo de la pequeña chica de cabello caoba que grito de dolor al sentir el impacto - ¡Levantate, así no seras una titular! - grito la capitana mientras aterrizaba en el piso observando que su contrincante estaba en mal estado y no podía levantarse tomo una pelota y la lanzo para preparar su tiro entonces abrio la reja y corrio no iba a permitir que alguien la dañara por supuesto que no, pero se detuvo al ver que ella hacía el esfuerzo de levantarse y retener las lágrimas que querían salir de sus ojos, la miro y vio que estaba determinada a levantarse por su propio pie definitivamente esa pequeña niña estaba haciendo todo su esfuerzo porque pensaba en alcanzar a Echizen, retrocedio sobre sus pasos para cerrar la reja y seguir observandola.

- La capitana Nanami es demasiado estricta - escucho detrás de si y miro a Momoshiro con su raqueta en la mano derecha - Momo - saludo con un leve abrazo para mirar de nueva cuenta a la pequeña Sakuno que ya estaba de pie mordiendose el labio entonces comenzo a correr hacía donde lanzaban los tiros - Tezuka no era así, ni siquiera Kaidoh lo es - comento con su vista en la pequeña que a penas podía correr - Sakuno-chan es fuerte - aseguro su amigo observando el partido, suspiro un poco cuando el partido termino - ¿Son de entrenamiento? - pregunto a su amigo que nego con la cabeza - Es para elegir quien sera la nueva titular solo hay un puesto - señalo este y no evito apretar los puños porque quiza no quedaría como titular - La titular sera Yamamoto - la capitana se dio la vuelta dejando a las chicas con una aflicción enorme, miro a Sakuno que con esfuerzo camino a la banca para sentarse y bajar la mirada, abrio la reja y camino a donde ella, ¿por qué? la verdad es que no sabía solo quería estar con ella.

- Riuzaky-chan - saludo para que esta lo mirara con ojos casi llorosos pero con esa sonrisa de siempre - O-Oishi-senpai - saludo esta levantandose de prisa para hacer una reverencia - No es necesario que hagas eso - dijo este tomando asiento para que ella hiciera lo mismo entonces escucho un suspiro de parte de ella - Haz dado un buen partido - comento para ver que ella negaba con la cabeza mientras apretaba los puños - A-Aún a-así no soy t-titular - argumento esta mordiendose un poco el labio entonces no se contuvo más y la tomo de la mano para que lo mirara de inmediato observo ese sonrojo en ella que tanto le gustaba y que le atraía - Tu esfuerzo dara frutos, si no eres titular en este momento sigue perseverando - aseguro este viendo que ella sonreía con agradecimiento, ambos guardaron silencio mientras sentían la brisa que pasaba por sus cabellos - ¿Aún quieres alcanzar a Echizen? - pregunto con un ligero nudo en la garganta - R-Ryoma-kun e-es el m-mejor y m-mi m-meta no es a-alcanzarlo s-solo quiero s-ser fuerte p-por m-mi m-misma - contesto con un sonrojo enorme y no logro evitar al ver la determinación de la niña.

La miro para tomar suavemente su mano derecha y perderse en sus ojos hermosos entonces se permitio acercar sus labios y besarla, sabía que era su primer beso y quería ese privilegio para él no para alguien más, lamio suavemente sus labios y cuando ella dejo de estar tensa permitio el acceso para adentrar su lengua en ese cavidad que sería suya desde hoy, quiza la entrenadora lo mataria, quiza sus amigos le harían burla, quiza pasaran muchas cosas pero solo por ahora quería que esa niña fuera de él sin embargo no evito pensar que sería suya para siempre por supuesto que si sería suya de eso no había ninguna duda.

* * *

**N/A**

**Espero les haya gustado este pequeño one shot.**

**Gracias por leerlo.**


End file.
